Gorące krzesełka nie bez powodu są gorące...
Angela: W ubiegłym odcinku w Zemście Przegranych - nasz zawodnik Severin obchodził urodziny, a jako prezent od programu mógł zdecydować, kto jako następny opuści program. Okazało się, że to Katie najbardziej podpadła Sev'ovi, więc musiała odejść. Po jej eliminacji drużyny przystąpiły do zadania, czyli zanurkowania do jeziora w celu zebrania jak największej ilości złotych monet. Wendy zapewniła drużynie Wojowników trzecie zwycięstwo z rzędu. Gladiatorzy musieli odesłać drugą osobę w ciągu dnia. Wydawałoby się, że z programu wyleci jedna z pań rywalizujących o względy Dave'a, czyli Sky lub Dakota, jednak wyniki zszokowały samą prowadzącą. Cassidy postanowiła się poddać, więc kazała chłopakom zagłosować na nią. W ten sposób w grze pozostało 11 osób. Dziś kolejny dzień, kolejne wyzwanie, kolejne eliminacje. Kogo czeka wystrzał z Karuzeli Wstydu? Czy Kassidy będzie świętowała eliminację siostry? Wszystkiego dowiecie się oglądając piętnasty odcinek Totalnej Porażki: Zemsty Przegranych! Czołówka. Stołówka Drużyny jedzą śniadanie przy wspólnym stole. Alan: '''Jak myślicie, kiedy połączą drużyny? '''Kassidy: Mogliby dzisiaj. Miałabym szansę wygrać jako jedyna. Rose: '''Ty napewno byś nie wygrała konkurencji indywidualnej. '''Kassidy: '''Za to ty doskonale się spisujesz... błagam. '''Rose: '''Z pewnością lepiej, niż ty. '''Lorenzo: '''Co racja, to racja. '''Kassidy: A ty gogusiu od kiedy taki stronniczy jesteś? Może ci się ta czerwonowłosa podoba, co? Lorenzo: '''Nie bądź żenująca. '''Dakota: Dla niej i tak za późno, już taka jest. Od samego początku. Kassidy: '''A jednak nadal jestem w grze, pomimo mnóstwa waszych ostrzeżeń dotyczących mnie. Dziwny zbieg okoliczności, hm? :) '''Wendy: Wytrzymałaś tak długo tylko dlatego, że albo oszukałaś w głosowaniu, albo wygrywała twoja drużyna, albo kogoś pogrążyłaś. Albo ktoś rezygnował, na przykład Brick. Dakota: 'Weeeeź, nie wspominaj o tym zboczeńcu. '''Wendy: '''Wybacz. Chciałam tylko ją wyjaśnić. xD ''Kassidy przewróciła oczami. '''Kassidy: '''A wczoraj za to upiekło się tobie atencyjna blond-pindo. Gdyby moja debilna siostrzyczka nie chciała się wykopać, odleciałabyś. '''Dakota: Może ja, a może nie ja. Zapomniałaś o Sky? Sky: Nie, obstawiałabym twoją eliminację szybciej. Dakota: Jasne. Kassidy: '''No widzisz? Miałaś duże szczęście. ;) '''John: A czemu Cassidy chciała się sama wywalić? Severin: Nie chciała już dłużej tu być, uznała, że ten etap jest dla niej wystarczający i maksymalny. Kassidy: '''Zawsze była słaba i szybko odpuszczała. '''Wendy: A ty zapomniałaś, że się nie znacie? Sama powiedziałaś, że nie jest twoją siostrą. Kassidy: '''Musisz się wtrącać w to, co powiedziałam? Kolejna Katie się znalazła. Dobrze, że chociaż tej wścibskiej suki już nie ma. Dzięki Severin. '''Severin: '''Nie ma za co. '''Ezekiel: Ciekawe, kiedy wparuje Angela ze swoim słynnym "hej kochani". xD Alan: Nie to, żeby mi się podobała, ale to uroczo zawsze brzmi. Rose: '''Hej, a co z Laylą chłopcze? '''Alan: A co ma być? Jesteśmy razem i jest super. A jak z Matthew'em? Rose: '''Dużo seksu, mało dzieci. xD '''John: Ooo, masz dzieci? Rose: Nieee, hah. Taki tam żarcik. Lorenzo: '''Tak się uśmiałem, że aż wcale. '''Rose: Nikt ci nie każe. I nie wiesz tak ogólnie, że się nie podsłuchuje? Lorenzo: Kobieto, nie mów mi, co mogę, a czego nie. Mama DJ'a: '''TROCHĘ SZACUNKU KOLEŻKO! '''Dave: Co pani znowu chce od nas? Mama DJ'a: 'GÓWNO. NIE MÓWIĘ DO CIEBIE, GÓWNIARZU. ''Dave zrobił skrzywioną minę. Pokój zwierzeń '''Dave: Ona jest jakaś nawiedzona... jest kompletnym przeciwieństwem DJ'a. Nie wiem, jak ona go jeszcze nie zabiła. Mama DJ'a: 'Chyba rzucę tę robotę. Nie mogę już patrzeć na te ich wiecznie skwaszone i niezadowolone mordy. Niewdzięczna gównarzeria! -.- Stołówka ''W jadalni pojawia się Angela. '''Angela: '''Hej kochani! Jak się dzisiaj czujecie? ^^ '''Ezekiel: '''Nieźle. '''Alan: Fajnie. ^^ Mama DJ'a: '''SRAK. '''Angela: Może trochę milej Shirlie? Nie jesteśmy w chlewie u świń. -.- Mama DJ'a: Odnoszę wrażenie, że jesteśmy... >_> Lorenzo: Patrząc na taką kucharkę... Shirlie włączył się bulwers. Mama DJ'a: '''TY MELEPETO JEDNA! JAK ŚMIESZ TAK DO MNIE MÓWIĆ?! ZA GROSZ KULTURY NIE MASZ NIEREFORMOWALNY GNOJU!!! >:( '''Angela: Spokój Shirlie! Mama DJ'a: 'NIE! JA RZUCAM TĘ ROBOTĘ! NIE DA SIĘ JUŻ PATRZEĆ NA TĘ BANDĘ PATOLOGICZNYCH, NIEWYCHOWANYCH BACHORÓW!!! '''Angela: '''Nigdzie się nie ruszasz. '''Mama DJ'a: '''A WŁAŚNIE, ŻE SIĘ RUSZAM. DZWONIĘ DO DJ'A, NIECH PO MNIE PRZYJEDZIE. '''Angela: '''O nie, nie, nie kochana... nie pojedziesz, bo właśnie zostajesz przyłączona do gry. ;) ''Wszyscy natychmiast się zerwali i krzyknęli chórem. '''Wszyscy: '''COOO?!?!?! '''Angela: '''Jajco. Powitajcie waszą nową koleżankę! Shirlie, przywitaj się z innymi. '''Shirlie: NIE MA TAKIEJ OPCJI!!!! O_O Angela: 'A żeby nieco zaostrzyć atmosferę, dojdzie do utworzenia nowych drużyn! Zwycięzcy dzisiejszego wyzwania będą nowymi kapitanami nowych zespołów. I żadnego połączenia druzyn nie mam póki co w planach. Wszyscy zrozumiali? ''Wszyscy nadal byli w szoku. Pokój zwierzeń '''Shirlie: '''To jest jakieś niepoważne! Co ja tutaj właściwie robię?! Dlaczego się na to zgodziłam?! Dzwonię do DJ'a!!! '''Kassidy: No to nieźle nas ustawiła... nie doceniałam jej. >_> Wyzwanie Uczestnicy razem z Shirlie zebrali się na placu, gdzie było ustawionych 11 krzeseł. Angela: Widzicie te krzesła? Dzisiaj zagramy w popularną zabawę "Gorące krzesełka". Shirlie: Bardziej dziecinnego wyzwania wymyślić nie mogłaś? Angela: 'To nie ja wymyślam te "dziecinne" wyzwania. Gorzkie żale do producentów. '''Shirlie: '''Szczególnie za wciągnięcie mnie do tego chorego show. Macie dziś wszyscy zagłosować na mnie. JASNE?! ''Jej krzyk sprawił, że zatrzęsła się ziemia. '''Kassidy: '''ZAMKNIJ MORDĘ! '''Angela: '''A ty nie komentuj. Zwycięzca wyzwania będzie mógł skompletować dwa zespoły - swój i przeciwny. Stawka jest duża, więc oczekuję zaangażowania. Dla lepszej gry puszczę wam lekkie, wakacyjne pioseneczki. Oto pierwsza z nich: thumb|center|335 px '''Wendy: Lubię INNĘ. ^^ Kassidy: '''Pierwszy raz mam takie samo zdanie, co ty. Również ją lubię. '''Rose: To ty cokolwiek lubisz? Jestem pod wrażeniem. Alan: 'Będziesz zatrzymywać muzykę? '''Angela: '''Oczywiście. Gorące krzesełka na tym polegają. Kiedy piosenka ustanie, siadacie. Kto nie usiądzie - wypada z gry. '''Shirlie: '''Odpadnę pierwsza. ;) '''Angela: '''Fascynujące. Startujemy! ''Wszyscy na znak startu zaczęli chodzić dookoła krzeseł. Pokój zwierzeń 'Wendy: "'Can you bring me sunrise, can you bring me the sunrise?" Uwielbiam. <3 'Shirlie: '''Skompletować oba zespoły? Umieścić w jednym jęczącą Kassidy, pyskatą Rose, złośliwych Severina i Lorenzo, wybuchową Wendy i tego nowego razem? Kosmos gwarantowany... może jednak się postaram? Wyzwanie ''Angela zatrzymała muzykę. Shirlie postanowiła usiąść, zdążyli to zrobić również wszyscy poza Lorenzo. '''Lorenzo: Dupiata gra. -.- Angela: Naucz się przegrywać. Odbieram jedno krzesło, runda druga. Wszyscy wstali, Angela wzięła jedno krzesło i zostało ich 10. Potem puściła drugą piosenkę. thumb|center|335px Dakota: Ooo, pamiętam to! ^^ Kassidy: 'Zaskakujące, naprawdę. >_> '''Dakota: '''Nikt cię nie prosił o komentarz, bulwo. ''Angela po minucie zatrzymała piosenkę. Usiedli wszyscy oprócz Kassidy. 'Kassidy: '''Chujowa ta "gra". >:( '''Angela: '''Dziękujemy pani bardzo, prosimy o eksmisję z wyzwania. Wstawajcie, a ja zabieram następne krzesło. ''Wzięła drugie krzesło, zostawiając 9. Następnie odpaliła kolejną nutę. thumb|center|335 px'John: 'Ładną dziewczynę do tego teledysku wzięli. :) '''Alan: '''Muszę przyznać rację. Co nie zmienia faktu, że ja mam najładniejszą. <3 '''Rose: '''Słodko. ^^ Pokój zwierzeń '''Alan: Pozdrawiam cię skarbie mój najdroższy! Mam nadzieję, że oglądasz! <3 Wyzwanie Angela zastopowała. Usiadł każdy z wyjątkiem Alana. Alan: '''Oops... nie wyszło, no trudno. '''Shirlie: '''Adios luzeros! >:) '''Angela: '''A ty nie miałaś odpaść pierwsza? xD '''Shirlie: Zmienilam zdanie. ;) Angela: Wstawać. Zabieram kolejne krzesło. Usunęła trzecie krzesło, zostało 8. Odpaliła czwarty utwór. thumb|center|335 px Sky: 'Kocham! <3 '''Shirlie: '''Tylko się nie zesraj. '''Wendy: '''Nastepna Kassidy? Teraz mamy znosić dwie? '''Shirlie: '''Jestem o niebo lepsza od tego blond paszczura. '''Kassidy: '''MACIORA! ''Wszyscy wpadli w śmiech. Angela zatrzymała muzykę. Shirlie wypchnęła swoim tylkiem Ezekiela, tym samym chłopak odpadł z gry. '''Ezekiel: '''Pff, waleń. '''Shirlie: Cienias. Pokój zwierzeń Ezekiel: 'DJ, współczuję mamusi. Ciekawi mnie, jak cię wychowała na takiego maminsynka i płaczka, skoro sama zachowuje się jak wściekła samica alfa. xD Wyzwanie ''Angela odpaliła piątą piosenkę. thumb|center|335 px '''Dave: O, P!nk! :D Lorenzo: Twoja wymarzona panienka? xD Dave: 'Koleś, ty lepiej sam znajdź sobie panienkę. Chociaż widząc takie "zaloty", jak w Wariackim Wyścigu do tej Islandki, to nie dziwię się, że jesteś sam. xDDD '''Lorenzo: '''Zazdrościsz moich umiejętności? ''Dave zatrzymał się i wybuchł śmiechem. Nie zorientował się, że podczas jego chichotu Angela zastopowała i wszyscy zdążyli już usiąść. '''Dakota: '''DAVE! ;-; '''Dave: Co się stało? :O Angela: '''Właśnie przegrałeś wyzwanie. Kolejna runda! Pokój zwierzeń '''Dave: '''Zrobił to specjalnie, frajerzyna. -.- '''Lorenzo: Przynajmniej nie wygra cwaniak. Wyzwanie Angela odpaliła następny klip. '' ''thumb|center|335 px Rose: '''Last Friday Night! Do It All, Again! :D '''Shirlie: Skończ fałszować, czerwona. Rose: Te, ulana. Cicho tam. Shirlie: JUŻ JA CI DAM ULANĄ!!! Kiedy Angela wyłączyła nagranie, Shirlie z całej siły wypchnęła Rose z jej siedzenia. Rose: 'TO NIE FAIR!!! JA TU SIEDZIAŁAM!!! >:( '''Angela: '''Przykro mi, nie ma zakazu wypychania kogoś z miejsca. :/ ''Shirlie zaśmiała się. '''Sky: Żałosne. Shirlie: 'Tak jak twoja obecność tutaj. Wypad. ''Sky jedynie krzywo się na nią popatrzała. Pokój zwierzeń '''Sky: Co za wredna słonica. Shirlie: 'Teraz wypchnę Sky. Kolejna bezbarwna i fałszywa. Wyzwanie ''Angela zapuciła kolejny kawałek. thumb|center|335 px '''Shirlie: '''Moje lata... <3 '''Severin: '''Era kamienia łupanego czy dinozaurów? '''Shirlie: '''Najlepsza dekada w historii. Nie to, co teraz. Patologiczne bachory, wy nie wiecie, co to prawdziwe dzieciństwo. Ile osób miało wtedy tą piosenkę na płytach... ^^ '''John: Ja tam lubię lata 80, fajna muzykma wtedy była. Shirlie: 'WOW, chociaż jeden co zna się na rzeczy. ''Angela wyłączyła piosenkę. Shirlie i Sky przepychały się o miejsce, ale Sky nie zdołała pokonać masywnej kobiety. '''Shirlie: Taka z ciebie sportsmenka... haha Sky: 'Zobaczymy, kto będzie śmiał się ostatni. ;) '''Angela: '''Zostało już tylko 5 osób. O dziwo, pani kuchareczka jeszcze nie wypadła. No cóż, jedziemy dalej. >_> ''Puściła kolejny kawałek. Lat 80 ciąg dalszy. thumb|center|335 px '''Shirlie: Więcej takich kawałków! <3 Severin: '''2/10. Nie wiem, co w tym fajnego. '''John: Kwestia gustu. Nie wszyscy lubią to samo. Wendy: 'Otóż to! Trafiłeś w sedno. :p ''Muzyka stop. Tym razem Dakota nie załapała się na miejsce siedzące. 'Dakota: 'Świetnie. Lata 80 to nie moje klimaty. >_> '''Shirlie: Takie małolaty, jak wy powinny się uczyć o życiu i kulturze tamtych lat. ;) John: Pani za to powinna się poduczyć kultury. Kto to widział w takim wieku tyle wulgaryzmów? Wendy: 'Polać mu! Dobrze mówi chłopak! B) '''Shirlie: '''Idioci. Wszędzie idioci. ''Angela odpaliła dziewiąty już numer. thumb|center|335px '''Wendy: '''Wreszcie coś na topie! <3 '''Severin: '''W dodatku fajnego. Wow. xd '''Shirlie: '''To ma być fajne? Porażka! '''John: '''Powtórzę. KWESTIA GUSTU. Pokój zwierzeń '''John: Nie wiem, o co oni mają te bóle dupy. Szczególnie Shirlie. Ja tam w każdej dekadzie znajdę coś fajnego. Nie wszystko, co stare lub nowe, jest chujowe. Wyzwanie Stop. Severin nie załapał się na miejsce. Severin: 'I dupa blada. '''Wendy: '''Ty już i tak ostatnio mogłeś wybrać kogoś do eliminacji. Wystarczy ci tej dobroci. >_> '''Severin: '''Czuję niedosyt. '''Angela: '''Gratuluję finałowej trójce. Wendy, John i o dziwo Shirlie... życzę powodzenia, zostały tylko 2 krzesła. '''Shirlie: '''Możecie się już poddać, patałachy. ''Wendy strzeliła facepalm'a. John tylko ziewnął. '''Wendy: '''Szybko zmieniasz zdanie, kobieto. To źle o tobie świadczy. '''Shirlie: Odczep się dziewucho. Wendy: TFU. Angela włączyła przeostatni utwór. thumb|center|335 px John: '''Och... Shakira... *-* '''Wendy: Piękna i inteligentna kobieta. :) Shirlie: '''Ciekawe po ilu operacjach plastycznych... '''John: '''Zaskoczę cię. Po żadnej. ;) '''Shirlie: '''Jasne. xD '''Wendy: '''Też nie wierzyłam, ale to prawda. Jest bardzo zadbana, więc wygląda 10 lat mniej. ;) '''Shirlie: '''Gdybym miała tyle pieniędzy, co ona, też byłabym 10 lat młodsza. '''Wendy: '''Było zacząć śpiewać. xD '''Shirlie: Mhm, ciekawe tylko, jak osiągnęłabym sławę. John: 'Shakira odniosła światowy sukces dopiero po siedmiu latach od swojego debiutu. Zyskała rozgłos pod koniec 2001 roku. ;) '''Shirlie: '''Stara dupa, a kręci tym tyłkiem jak 20 latka. >_> '''Wendy: '''Zazdrościsz figury? xD ''Muzyka zatrzymała się. Shirlie nie zdążyła usiąść. '''Shirlie: '''URGH! I NA CHOLERĘ TYLE RUND SIĘ STARAŁAM?! >:( '''Angela: '''Bywa. Takie jest życie. Raz się wygrywa, a raz przegrywa. Mamy finałowy pojedynek! John kontra Wendy! '''John: Życzę powodzenia przeciwniczko. xD Wendy: '''Wzajemnie przeciwniku. xD '''Angela: '''Odpalam piosenkę finałową! thumb|center|335 px '''Shirlie: '''O matko i córko! Co to za wytwór? ;-; '''Angela: '''Taki tam nowy przebój. xD '''Wendy: I'm a baaaaaad guy. DUH Zaczęła "tańczyć" tak jak arystyka w klipie. Angela wyłączyła muzykę, a John uprzedził Wendy i usiadł pierwszy. John: 'Kobietom się ustępuje, ale w tej sytuacji... sama rozumiesz. xD '''Wendy: '''Ale z ciebie dżentelmen... xD '''Angela: '''Moje gratulacje Johnny! Wygrałeś zadanie i będziesz odpowiedzialny za dobranie członków obydwu drużyn! Dodatkowo otrzymujesz bon na darmowy masaż pleców! '''John: '''Z tym masażem to rewelacja! :D '''Angela: '''Zanim jednak dojdzie do doboru drużyn, zapraszam wszystkich na głosowanie! B) ''Wszyscy zdziwili się "nowiną". '''Alan: Czy wtedy nie stanie się tak, że jedna drużyna będzie miała przewagę liczebną nad drugą? Severin: 'Pewnie będzie podwójna eliminacja... :d Pokój zwierzeń '''Kassidy: '''Mam szansę zostać, bo wszyscy przez dzisiejszy dzień znienawidzili Shirlie. Upiekło mi się. xD Ceremonia Eliminacji '''Angela: '''Witam szanownych państwa. Wszyscy wskazali już po jednej osobie, którą chcieliby wyeliminować. Zatem żeby dłuzej z tym nie zwlekać, pozwolę sobie i wam zobaczyć, kto jak głosował. ''Wszyscy zrobili grobowe miny. Angela włącza nagranie. Głosowanie '''John: '''Głosuję na Shirlie. Zachowuje się, jakby była niezrównoważona. Nie może tutaj dłużej zostać, stanowi zagrożenie. '''Shirlie: '''Głosuję na tą głupią blondynę Kassidy, bo jest dla mnie największą rywalką. Adios! '''Kassidy: '''Wybór jest chyba oczywisty. SHIRLIE. :) '''Rose: Shirlie, żegnam ozięble. Wendy: '''Kassidy, ponieważ to suka i powinna już dawno odpaść. -.- '''Lorenzo: '''Ta psychiczna kucharka zwana Shirlie. Spieprzaj babo do swojego mamincyca. ;) '''Severin: Oddaję swój głos na żałosną Shirlie. Nikt nie będzie tęsknił. Dave: 'Kassidy, bez dwóch zdań. '''Dakota: '''Kassidy czy Shirlie? Tym razem Shirlie. >_> '''Sky: '''Głosuję na Shirlie, nie muszę mówić dlaczego. '''Ezekiel: '''Lorenzo, mimo zachowania Shirlie. '''Alan: '''Shirlie, niech spada jak najdalej. Ceremonia Eliminacji '''Angela: '''A więc tak głosowaliście. Shirlie, zebrałaś 8 głosów. To 2/3 ze wszystkich. Nie przedłużając, zapraszam do Karuzeli Wstydu. ;) '''Shirlie: '''GNOJE! CWANIAKI! CHAMY! SZUJE! >:( ''Shirlie wściekła wstaje i odchodzi, wywalając stół. '''Sky: '''Psycholka. '''Angela: Wy tu jeszcze zostańcie. Ja za chwilę do was wrócę. Pokój Zwierzeń Kassidy: '''Uratowana, hehe. Ma się to szczęście. B) '''Dakota: Temu waflociągowi Kassidy dzisiaj się upiekło. Poleci następna. -.- Karuzela Wstydu Angela: Ostatnie słowo Shirlie? Shirlie: 'BEZE MNIE TE SHOW NIE ISTNIEJE! NIENAWIDZĘ ICH!!! >:( '''Angela: '''Meh... przynudzasz... ''Angela wcisnęła guzik. Shirlie wyleciała w powietrze. '''Angela: '''Długo się tutaj nie męczyła. Cóż, sama chciała odejść, a teraz miała problem. Nie rozumiem jej. Wracam do pozostałych. Namiot Eliminacyjny '''Angela: '''Wróciłam kochani. Od razu lepiej, kiedy nie ma już tej krzykaczki. John, teraz twoje zadanie. Dobór drużyn. Zacznij od swojej. Możesz wybrać cztery osoby, przzeciwna drużyna będzie liczyła 6 graczy. '''John: Dlaczego tak? Angela: 'Zwycięska drużyna, to poradzi sobie w piatkę. '''John: '''No okej... zatem wybieram Wendy, Alana, Dave'a i Sky. ;) ''Dakota zirytowała się, że Dave i Sky będą w jednej drużynie, a ona w drugiej. Pokój zwierzeń '''Dakota: '''Beznadzieja. Muszę ich obserwować. Nadal nie ufam Sky. '''John: Wybrałem tą czwórkę, bo z nimi rozmawia mi sie dobrze i wydają się być naprawdę spoko. Namiot Eliminacyjny 'Angela: '''Wasza drużyna to nowi Rzymscy Gladiatorzy. Severin, Rose, Dakota, Lorenzo, Kassidy i Ezekiel to nowi Spartańscy Wojownicy. Teraz kolejna niespodzianka. W następnym odcinku zwycięzcy wybiorą osobę do eliminacji z przeciwnego zespołu. Odpaść może zatem każdy. Na dziś to już wszystko. Śpijcie dobrze. ''Zawodnicy wyszli z namiotu, udając się do łóżek. Pokój zwierzeń 'Kassidy: '''To doskonała okazja, żeby pogrążyć Dakotę ostatecznie. A jak nie ją to Rose. Mam w drużynie Lorenzo i Severina, więc ich mogę przekabacić na swoją stronę. Z Zeke'iem też coś pokombinuję. Jedno jest pewne. Jutro z programem pożegna się jedna z tych idiotek. ;) '''Rose: '''Też mi się trafiła drużynka. Dakota i Zeke mogą być, ale reszta? Masakra... Byle przetrwać do połączenia. Mam nadzieję, że to już niedługo. >_> Pomost '''Angela: '''Widzowie zadowoleni z eliminacji? Obstawiam, że bardzo. Ja sama bardzo się cieszę. Zapraszam was na kolejne odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Zemsty Przegranych! ''Zaciemnienie. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki BO$$A Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Przegranych - odcinki